The Arthurian Shards
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: Cream was accidenentally summoned to the realm of Camelot when the Knights of the Round try to summon Sonic to help them. Cream, who had a chaos emerald at the time of being summoned, had some of its power imprinted in her. Now, she, Merlina, and the Knights must successfully summon Sonic to save Camelot from their new threat, even though summoning has become much more difficult.
1. Chapter 1

"Cheese, look at these!" I said, excitedly picking up the prettiest purple flower. My chao flew over and stared at it excitedly. This was pretty much our plan for every day. Picking flowers was so much fun. But I had to be home by sundown, otherwise mother would be upset.

I went to pick up another one, but it started to glow blue. I watched, and soon a glowing blue ring had formed around Cheese and me. I held him close for comfort. I hoped that this wasn't Doctor Eggman's doing.

The glow got brighter, and the next thing I knew, we were falling. I looked down, and the ground had changed. Now it was a dirt road, and the sky, which had been sunny, was now full of clouds. I flapped my ears to slow my decent, and landed softly on the ground.

I looked at the five people around me. They all wore armor like in fairy tales. I was sure they looked like my friends, but something told me that they weren't. I pulled Cheese closer. "Who are you?"

The purple knight, who looked a lot like Blaze, looked at the others. "We have failed. The summoning was supposed to bring Sonic back."

The silver one, who reminded me of Blaze's friend Silver, crossed his arms. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Why are you guys trying to capture Sonic?" I asked. They all had swords at their sides, and it was starting to scare me. What if they decided to capture me too?

"We are not trying to capture him," the one that looked like Shadow said. "We are trying to acquire his assistance."

"I'm sorry you got me instead," I said.

The red one, who looked like Knuckles, looked at the others. "Forgive us, we did not mean to summon you. We are the Knights of the Round Table. I am Sir Gawain. She is Sir Percival," he indicated to the blaze one, "then Sir Lancelot," that was the one that looked like Shadow, "Sir Galahad," the Silver one, "and Sir Lamorak," the one that looked like Jet.

"I'm Cream," I said, "and this is Cheese."

They all looked intently at him. "What is he?"

"A chao. Don't you have chao here?"

"We do not," the Shadow one, Sir Lancelot, said. "Come with us." He walked over to a bunch of wagons, and hopped onto the back of it. Sir Gawain was on his own wagon, Lamorak was with Galahad, and I was on a wagon with Percival. The drivers, who were short, pale yellowish humanoid creatures, flicked the reins, and the horses started pulling the wagons down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the castle," Percival said. "Merlina was going to come on our outing, but was unable due to certain documents she had to attend to. With Sonic away, she has been dealing with the affairs of the ruler."

"King? Are you talking about Mr. Sonic?"

"Yes. After Merlina's defeat, Sir Sonic was appointed king by Caliburn."

"Wow, does that mean his excuse for missing Amy's date was true?"

"What's a date?"

"Nothing," I said, not really knowing how to describe it. "What do you need his help with?"

"The knights of the Underworld are returning. This happened with the reign of the fake King Arthur, but after Sir Sonic defeated Merlina, our world started to return to normal. Now everything seems to be repeating itself."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I do not believe so. We will ask Merlina what to do." We rode a bit longer in silence, and then reached a large town with a giant castle in the center. The wagons stopped in the town, and we walked the rest of the way to the castle.

The inside was amazing. It was like I was in a fairytale. Then again, I kind of was. They led me to the very top, to a large library. It was dimly light by a few candles. Sitting at a table was a girl with long red hair tied in a braid. Leaned up against the table was a large staff. She was reading multiple documents.

"You have returned," she said, not looking up from the papers. "Did you succeed?"

"We are afraid not," Lancelot said. "Though we did manage to summon someone from his world."

She looked up, and her deep blue eyes locked on me. "I see. What is your name, young one?"

"I'm Cream," I said, grabbing Cheese again. "And this is Cheese."

She picked up her staff, and walked over. "It appears that something must have gone wrong. I would have been surprised if it worked. None of you are experienced at magic. Percival has the most experience with it out of all of you, and that mainly revolves around fire." She walked over to one of the extremely tall bookshelves, and climbed the large latter. "Where did I put that spellbook?"

I looked at the shelf she was examining, and saw a bright blue book. I flapped my ears and flew up to it. Pulling it out, I showed it to the girl, who I was going to guess was Merlina. "Is this it?"

She looked at me, shocked at me finding the book and the fact that I was flying. "How can you do that?"

I landed softly on the ground. "I don't know. I just do it?" I handed her the book once she descended the latter.

She set it on the table and opened it up. She and the knights started discussing something about magic. Cheese and I looked around, amazed at all of the books here. I wanted to take a look at them, but I didn't know if I should touch anything.

I looked back at the bookshelf that Merlina had been on, and noticed she had left her staff on it. It was wobbling slightly. I flew up to it, still not sure if I should touch anything. When it started to fall off. I grabbed it, then flew back down to the ground.

I started walking back to Merlina to give her the staff back, but was having trouble since some of the candles had gone out. The large ball on the top started to glow. I didn't want to drop it, but I didn't know what to do. The glow got brighter. With a burst f fire, the room was filled with light, every candle being lit.

Merlina and the knights looked at me. Merlina looked around. "Not a single burn on anything else. How did you do this?"

"I'm not sure," I said, still holding the staff. "I've never been able to do anything like that before." Then it hit me. I set the staff down carefully then pulled out the brilliant cut yellow gem I had found only recently. "It might have been the chaos emerald."

Merlina gingerly took it from me, and held it up. "I can feel immense power coming from it, but I am unable to tap it." She handed it to Percival. "Hold out your hands." I did so, and she put hers on top of mine. "I can feel the same power radiating from you. When the spell brought you here, some of the emeralds power must have entered you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we have a new wizard."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to teach me to do magic?" I asked Merlina. She had taken me out of the castle to a pretty lake. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to do magic. What if I messed up and hurt someone? I didn't like to think about that.

"Yes. Being in that stuffy castle has me going crazy. This will be good for me and you." She pulled out multiple books. "Now, before we start, I need to teach you a bit about our history. We won't go back too far, just far enough so you understand what's going on."

So she launched into her story. Her grandfather, Merlin, had created King Arthur to create a perfect world. Arthur became king, and was given Excalibur by the lady of the lake. The Scabbard of Excalibur made him immortal, and the power corrupted him. Merlina summoned Sonic to this world to take the scabbard from him. He was the one to retrieve the sword Caliburn. Using the four Sacred Swords, Sonic defeated King Aurther, but Merlina took the Scabbard and planned to create her own perfect world. Sonic stopped her, having found the lost Excalibur, and fixed her.

"Now that our king, who is Sonic, isn't here, our enemies from the south plan to invade and attack us, and we have reasons to believe they are using the Knights of the Underworld," Merlina concluded. "Any questions?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are capable of magic, strong magic, which very few possess. It is our fault you are here, and we plan to protect you. One way to do this is by teaching you how to use your ability. Now, let's start with some basics."

She started having me read short incantations from a spellbook. They weren't very hard things. Levitate a blade of grass, move a flower with the wind. Every time I used a spell, I got that feeling in my stomach that you get when you went down a drop on a roller coaster.

"You are much stronger than I expected. I would love to train more, but we must get you to Sir Lancelot."

"What for?"

"Magic isn't the only thing you will need to learn. He is going to teach you how to fight."

She led me to a clearing in the forest nearby. Sir Lancelot was waiting, multiple weapons at his side, along with what looked like armor. He was leaning against his sword. The other knights were sitting nearby. "How'd she do?"

"Very well," Merlina said.

Lancelot looked at me. I might have felt better if he covered his eyes with his helmet, that way I couldn't see them. "I had one of the maids in the castle borrow your dress so I could make you an armored copy." He picked up the armor, and handed it to me. "I can't afford harming you, so it is better safe than sorry."

Merlina touched my feet with her staff, and I was suddenly in the armored dress, Merlina holding my orange one. Lancelot then picked up what looked like a metal glove. "Which hand do you use?"

"My right."

"Good." He locked it on over my glove. "Now we just need to give you a weapon." He started pulling them out of the pile and handing them to me. It may just have been the fact I didn't like fighting, but none of them felt right in my hand.

"Nothing." Lancelot said. "None of the weapon's here work."

"How about this one?" Merlina said, holding a simple cream colored sword with a golden hilt. It was just the right size for me. "I had the local blacksmith make this last night after Cream's arrival. Since none of your weapons work, this one will be perfect."

I picked it up. It wasn't too heavy either. "I like this one."

"Good, then let's get started." Lancelot said, readying himself to fight.

"Wait, what? I don't know what to do!"

"I will tell you what to do. Defend yourself!" He flew forward, and I held the flat part of my sword in front of me, doing anything to shield myself. A blue barrier appeared in front of me, and Lancelot's attack bounced off it.

He struck the barrier again. "Now counter!" I did the only thing that seemed to fit what he wanted me to do. I swung the sword. It clashed with his, and he was pushing very hard. I was having trouble not letting him reach me.

"Again!" He yelled, bringing his sword back. We clashed again. "Be responsive! Look for an opening!" He swung his sword, and I hit it with mine. Soon we were going back and forth, and as he brought his sword back, I closed my eyes and swung as hard as I could at his side.

There was a grunt of pain, and he stumbled backward. The other knights looked at me in shock. "Did she just-"

"She did," Lancelot said, smiling. "That was very good. I'll make a knight of you yet."

I had dropped my sword. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Sonic had multiple duels with me, and he swings much harder than you." He looked in the direction of Cheese, who had flown to Merlina at the beginning of the duel. "Now it is your turn."

He flew forward, and he handed him a dagger, which to him was a perfect sword. "I'm not sure what to make of you. You will fight me as well."

"Not without me," I said, picking my sword back up. "We may not know anything about swords, but we are good at fighting together."

He looked at us both. "Very well. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I looked at Cheese, and he immediately knew what to do. He flew in at Lancelot, swinging his dagger wildly. Lancelot blocked him, but didn't have enough time to counter me, who hit him hard with the hilt of the sword. He stumbled back. I swung at him, and he put up his own blue harrier, but wasn't able to block Cheese, who flew in behind him and started smacking him in the head repeatedly with the flat of his dagger.

"Enough," Lancelot said. We stopped attacking. "It is quite clear that both of you are skilled in battle, and will pick up on your new weapons fast. Now, Merlina and Percival will teach you how to use magic while battling."

As Lancelot walked away, Percival and Merlina came over. Merlina held her staff in hand. "Now, when fighting using magic, you can use your sword, but it would be wiser to switch it to a staff. If you use the incantation 'isisis', it will change form."

I looked at it. "Isisis." It glowed for a moment, becoming longer, and soon there was a long staff with a pearl set in the top, and above that, a long point, like a spear.

"Now," Percival said, drawing her sword, "to use magic effectively in battle, you must know what kind of magic you will use and how to use it effectively. As we saw, you do have a bit of power controlling fire, so I'm going to teach you the move Flames of Kilekion."

"What happens if I mess up?" I asked.

"There probably won't be any fire," Percival said. She started to spin, and as she did, she became surrounded in a tornado of fire. She stopped spinning, and the fire disappeared. "It isn't too difficult to do. Give it a try."

I held my staff tight. What if I didn't do it right? I didn't want to be bad in front of them all. What should I do? I would just have to make sure I did it right. I pictured a tornado of fire, and prepared myself to spin. I pushed the ground with my staff to give my spin some speed, but a ring of blue fire surrounded me. As I spun, it expanded outward. I quickly stopped. Everyone had put up a shield, so no one was hurt.

"I didn't do it right," I said.

"That," Lancelot said, "could probably match Percival's fire power."

"She's got some strength," Galahad said.

"It may not have been entirely correct," Percival said, "but I'm not sure if you should correct it."

"Why not?"

"When I use that move, whether it's offensive or defensive depends on where I move. If I retreat, it is defensive. If I advance, it is offensive. You have the advantage of staying immobile, and a much longer range than me."

"You know," Sir Lamorak said, "if she's got that much strength, couldn't she, along with the combined power of Merlina, be able to summon Sonic without any issue?"

Merlina looked at me, then him. "That might actually work." She looked at me. "I know a summoning spell, and I want you to do it alone first. Try to summon something from your world, not living being preferable."

"Wait," Gawain said. "We should go to the road in case something rather large appears." We all agreed, and walked back to the main road, the same one I had first met them all.

"Here is the spell," Merlina said, showing me a certain line in a spell book. "You can either think of something or ask for something. When I first summoned Sonic, I asked for a knight as swift as the wind. I suggest you summon something you know about."

I read the line. I could do this. What should I summon? I wouldn't mind summoning a friend, but they said to make it not alive. I would do something small. I would summon my favorite tea cup.

I stuck my staff in the ground. "Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik." I wondered about their enemy. I looked at Gawain. What if Knuckles was here? He could use the Master Emerald to defeat whoever was attacking them.

The same blue circle that had surrounded me appeared. A large beam of light shot into the sky, but moved around a bit before hitting the clouds. A huge hole in it opened up, and a large green gem fell through it.

"Oh no!" I said. "What have I done?" I ran forward, abandoning the staff. I couldn't let that break. Knuckles was going to be so angry. The gem was nearing the ground. I had to make it in time. I leapt forward, holding my hand out. The object landed in my hand, and I fell to the ground. Good; it hadn't broken.

"Cream!" Merlina said, running forward with the knights. "What is that?"

I sat up, the large gem in my lap. "I thought of my friend on earth, who guards this. It's supposed to be on a large island, keeping it flying in the air. It has the ability to control the chaos emeralds." I looked down at it. "I accidentally summoned the Master Emerald."


End file.
